degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Crazychick08/Wiki Ship Survivor!
This was Kieran's suggestion, and therefore all his fault. Blame him. :P Nah, nah, I thought this would be fun. It was his idea, but I'm making it a thing. As the rounds go, I'll make new links and eventually we'll have a Sole Survivor. >:) Vote off the two ships that needs to GO. #Adam/Everyone #Alaura/Lizzy #Ariana/Bez #BGO Crew #Blizzy/Everyone #Chey/Tyler #Claurah #Jake/Hannah #Jake/Ash #Jake/CJ #Deena/Everyone #Cam/Murphy #Cam/Kikichara #Cam/Sami #Delilah/Kikichara #Jake/Kelly #Jake/Delia #Tayler/Damian #Stephanie/Dutch #Kikichara/Ari #Kikichara/Jessy #Kikichara/Tiffany #Rynen/Amanda #Jack/Everyone #Lincoln/Everyone #Lizzy/Delilah #Lizzy/CJ #Matt/Kikichara #Matt/Kaylin #Naram #Nlscocer/Everyone #Nate/Icy #Delia/Ash #Rob/Cam #Rob/Nick #Nick/Cam #Nick/Yazzy #Chris/Everyone #Chris/Xavvy #Chris/Lizzy #Spencer/Everyone #Squall/Syler #Squall/Matt #Davot/Sarah #The Bundys #The Krusty Crew #Plastics/Zayafan #Sarah/Hannah #Sarah/Rynen #Sarah/Karen #Lizzy/Kyler #Hakeem/John #Zayafan/Everyone #Katie (87)/Ash #Alaura/Tori #Alaura/Ash #Alaura/Lexie #Alaura/Alex #Kaylin/Gegi #Kaylin/Sarah #Kaylin/Lizzy #Ariana/CC #Elle/Dani #Elle/Sarah #Elle/Yazzy #Hannah/Kikichara #Britnay/Lizzy #Camille/CC #Camille/Tori #Cheese/Tori #Cheese/Lizzy #Icy/Hannah #Susanne/Tori #Susanne/Ash #CC/Katie (87) #CC/Alaura #CC/Elle #CC/Brittany #CC/Christina #CC/Dani #CC/Rachel #CC/Kikichara #CC/Ash #CC/Gegi #CC/Tori #CC/Yazzy #CC/Maya #CC/Kaylin #CC/Karen #CC/Alex #CC/Lauren #CC/Annie #CC/Meg #CC/Jo #CC/Katie (Safe&Sound) #CC/Cece #CC/Catie #CC/Jenn #CC/Natalie #CC/Sarah #CC/Tia #CC/Lizzy #Dani/Ash #Dani/Tori #Dani/Alex #Dani/Jo #Dani/Catie #Dannielle #Wendy/Tori #Kikichara/Kaylin #Kikichara/Yazzy #Kikichara/Annie #Kikichara/Katie (Safe&Sound) #Kikichara/Lizzy #Ash/Kaylin #Ash/Tori #Ash/Karen #Ash/Michi #Ash/Sarah #Gegi/Kaylin #Gegi/Tori #Gegi/Lizzy #Tori/Kikichara #Tori/Yazzy #Tori/Sus #Tori/Katie (Maya&Cam4eva) #Tori/Delia #Tori/Cece #Tori/Sarah #Tori/Lizzy #Yazzy/Alaura #Yazzy/Dani #Yazzy/Ash #Yazzy/Annie #Yazzy/Lexi #Yazzy/Jo #Yazzy/Sarah #Yazzy/Lizzy #Yazzy/Dorothy #Ash/Kikichara #Ash/Lexie #Ash/Lizzy #Ash/Katie #Ash/Sami #Jessy/Tori #Jessy/Sarah #Kaylin/Tori #Kaylin/Yazzy #Kaylin/Alex #Kikichara/Maya #Lexie/Tori #Lizzy/Jo #Alex/Ash #Alex/Yazzy #Alex/Cece #Alex/Christina #Lauren/Camille #Lauren/Ash #Lauren/Yazzy #Lauren/Catie #Lauren/Sarah #Annie/Dani #Annie/Tori #Annie/Ash #Annie/Jo #Annie/Jenn #Katie (Maya&Cam4eva)/Ash #Meg/Tori #Meg/Yazzy #Meg/Delia #Michi/Tori #Kelly/Tori #Kelly/Lizzy #Kelly/Dorothy #Nat/Yazzy #Nat/Tori #Nat/Ash #Gegi/Ash #Gegi/Yazzy #Pearl/Tori #Pearl/Annie #Jo/Ash #Jo/Tori #Jo/Catie #Jo/Sarah #Jo/Dorothy #Katie (Safe&Sound)/Tori #Katie (Safe&Sound)/Yazzy #Katie (Safe&Sound)/Lizzy #Cece/Ash #Cece/Yazzy #Catie/Kaylin #Catie/Elle #Catie/Kikichara #Catie/Ash #Catie/Gegi #Catie/Tori #Catie/Yazzy #Catie/Alex #The Cheerleaders #The Core Four #Jenn/Tori #Sarah/Katie (87) #Sarah/Camille #Sarah/Susanne #Sarah/Christina #Sarah/Dani #Sarah/Kikichara #Sarah/Alex #Sarah/Annie #Sarah/Cece #Sarah/Sarah D. #Sarah/Catie #Sarah/Lizzy #Lizzy/Delia #Lizzy/Catie #Sami/Tori #Dorothy/Tori #Dorothy/Lizzy #6teen #Katie (87)/Ari #Gio/Yazzy #Kaylin/Ari #Kaylin/CJ #Anime Girls #Annarazzy #Asharannie #Elle/Ari #Hannah/CJ #Derek/Murphy #Derek/CC #Derek/Cam #Derek/Tori #Derek/CJ #Damian/Kaylin #Damian/CC #Damian/Kikichara #Damian/Ash #Damian/Gegi #Damian/Yazzy #Damian/Ari #Damian/CJ #Damian/Lizzy #Damian/Annie #Damian/Sarah #Damian/Dorothy #Damian/Tori #Damian/Delia #Bredizazzy #Brad/Alaura #Camille/Cam #Camoria #Camorlin #Casanna #Cashari #Cashori #Cashoria #Catarazzy #Catariah #Catdannie #Catoran #Chat Moderators #Syler/Ash #Syler/Tori #Syler/Yazzy #Susanne/Ari #Susanne/Kikichara #Cramed #Cranni #Crarelle #Jake/Alaura #Jake/Yazzy #Jake/Ari #Jake/Jessy #Jake/Xavvy #Jake/Lizzy #Jake/Jo #Jake/Katie (Safe&Sound) #Jake/Sarah #Crashed #Cratarah #Craured #CC/Jake #CC/Ari #CC/Hunter #CC/Terry #CC/CJ #CC/Kieran #CC/Brandon #CC/Matt #CC/Dough #CC/Rob #CC/Nick #CC/Gage #CC/Nick (Rex) #Crelex #Cremalex #Des/Chris #Dani/Ari #Dani/Kieran #Dannarah #Darryl/Damian #Cam/Alaura #Cam/Elle #Cam/Damian #Cam/Cheese #Cam/CC #Cam/Dani #Cam/Wendy #Cam/Maria #Cam/Aleesha #Cam/Everyone #Cam/Ash #Cam/Gegi #Cam/Tori #Cam/Yazzy #Cam/Ari #Cam/Hunter #Cam/Alex #Cam/Lauren #Cam/Annie #Cam/Michi #Cam/Kelly #Cam/Matt #Cam/Pearl #Cam/Red #Cam/Lily #Cam/Delia #Cam/Cece #Cam/Sarah D #Cam/Catie #Cam/Scottie #Cam/Davot #Cam/Sarah #Cam/Lizzy #Cam/Dorothy #Darryl/Matt #Jake/Damian #Jake/Cam #Jake/Tori #Jake/Kaylin #Jake/Kelly #Jake/Delia #Disneyland Crew #Double Date #Kikichara/Kieran #Friendship Club #Gashizazzy #Ash/Sirus #Ash/Matt #Ash/Red #Ash/Kyler #Gegi/Ari #Gegi/CJ #Tori/Caleb #Tori/Rob #Tori/Charlie #Tori/Davot #Yazzy/Derek #Yazzy/Sirus #Yazzy/Kieran #Yazzy/Xavvy #Ari/Yazzy #Ari/Ash #Ari/Maya #Ari/Alex #Ari/Catie #Ash/Derek #Tay/Cam #Hollywood Arts #Hunter/Ash #Hunter/Kieran #Hunter/Lizzy #Jakazzam #Kieran/Damian #Kieran/Ari #Kieran/Karen #Kieran/Xavvy #Kieran/Alex #Kieran/Annie #Kieran/Matt #Kieran/Cece #Kieran/Catie #Kieran/Sarah #Jessy/Damian #Joanni #Joaram #Jokam #CJ/Tori #CJ/Ash #CJ/Maya #CJ/Michi #CJ/Kayla #Kaylin/Cam #Kieran/Cam #Kieran/Ash #Kieran/Tori #Kieran/Kaylin #Kieran/Gegi #Katorash #Kayloria #Kazizzy #Kazzash #Kazzizavier #KCRed #Xavvy/Damian #Xavvy/Syler #Xavvy/CC #Xavvy/Dani #Xavvy/Cam #Xavvy/Gegi #Xavvy/Tori #Xavvy/Ari #Xavvy/Ash #Xavvy/Lizzy #Xavvy/Alex #Xavvy/Michi #Xavvy/Nat #Xavvy/Pearl #Xavvy/Katie (Safe&Sound) #Xavvy/Scottie #Xavvy/Nick #Xavvy/Sarah #Xavvy/Annie #Lashatie #Lizzierazzy #Lizzy/CJ #Alex/Magic #Love Square #Alex/Brandon #Lauren/Kieran #Annie/Ari #Annie/Davot #Matlingsworth Mafia #Matt/Alaura #Matt/Susanne #Brandon/Dani #Brandon/Ash #Brandon/Yazzy #Brandon/Kieran #Brandon/Lizzy #Minor Niners #Matt/Tori #Matt/Maya #Matt/Sarah #Narahtieran #Naram #Naramoanna #Naratam #Naratie #New Directions #Niertie #Our2ndLife #Pamela Lansbury #Red/Tia #Red/Ariana #Red/Damian #Red/Yazzy #Red/Kieran #Red/Alex #Red/Brandon #Red/Sarah #Jo/Cam #Jo/Ari #Jo/Xavvy #Jo/Nick #Ratchet Crew #Ratchet Newbies #Razzatie #Razzieran #Redashizzy #Reign Squad #Remedial Room Kids #Cece/Xavvy #Sarantie #Saranyazzav #Catie/Damian #Catie/CJ #Scazatie #Scottie/Kaylin #Scottie/Tori #Scottie/Yazzy #Scottie/Ash #Scottie/Kelly #Rob/Syler #Rob/Dani #Rob/Yazzy #Rob/Ash #Rob/Lauren #Rob/Annie #Rob/Jo #Rob/Nick #Rob/Sarah #Rob/Tifa #RJ/CC #RJ/Alex #Nick/Alaura #Nick/Tori #Nick/Yazzy #Nick/Ari #Nick/Kieran #Nick/Alex #Nick/Cece #Nick/Catie #Nick/Sarah #Sibuna #Chris/Nat #Gage/Sarah #Gage/Lizzy #Davot/Ash #Davot/Tyler #Davot/Wendy #Davot/CJ #Tashizzran #Tashran #Tazizzashran #Team Switzerland #The Admins #The Breakfast Club #The Chat Moderators #The Cheetah Girls #The Clone Club #The Dramas #The Fangirls #The FSB #The HBICs #The Kardashians #The Main Six #The MLP Trio #The Newbies #The Night's Watch #The Plastics #The Poke Crew #The Sexies #The Survivors #The TC3 #The Tributes #The Twitty-Stevens Connection #The Unholy Asian Trinity #The Van Burens #Jenn/Cam #Sarah/Tyler #Sarah/Ari #Sarah/Hunter #Sarah/CJ #ToQgers #Total Drama Trio #Lizzy/Kieran #Xamazzy #Xanazzy #Yannani #Yaranizzy #Yazzashizzy #Yazzashran #Yazzashrani #Yizzashran #Yoanannarah #Yoanarah #Yoannash #Yoanni #Delia/CJ #Dorothy/Scottie #Anime Krew 2K14 #Attack On Titan RP Squad #Carvot #Cashchara #Cray J #Da Krew #Desperate Housewives #East High Wildcats #FRIENDSSSSS :D #Gashizzran #Gashizzy #HOE-T3 #Kierlinatt #Night Raid #Remalex #Seattle Grace Surgeons #Smosh Games #Survey Corps #Team Bad #The 5ers #The Caliwhores #The Core Five #The Disney Princesses #The Hyena Sisters #The Icebergs #The Jedi Order #The Kids of Beverly Hills 90210 #The Main Trio #The Misfits #The Mystic Falls Gang #The Oncers #The SOS Brigade #The Trig Team #Toramia #Torgashizzy #Yodeling Farts #Zaya Club #Flight 29 #Gashizzratt #Gashuntizzy #Huntashizzy #School of Rock #Murphy/Sami #Kikichara/Troy #Pearl/Damian #Damian/Tyler #Cam/Syler #Cam/CJ #Hunter/Gage #Xavvy/Brandon #Ash/Gage #Gashanna #Lauren/Red #Crellex #Lizzy Clones #Kikichara/Hunter #Cariellerah #Ashizzran #Annie/Elle #Gashazzy #Lauren/Terry #Meg/Ash #Xavvy/Red #Cam/Nick (Rex) #RJ/Tori Eliminated #Des/Dani #Des/Everyone #Des/Matt #Rob/Des #Syler/Des #Kikichara/Des #Xavierla/Everyone #Kaykay/Everyone #Squall/Everyone #Cock-a-doodle-doo/Everyone #ZayaForever/Everyone Category:Blog posts